Static
by Lady Zutara
Summary: My take on Zutara. Slightly comical depending on your sense of humor.
1. Whispers

**Dedication: **To every hopeful thinker in existence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Avatar: The Last Airbender.

**Chapter 1: Whispers**

"_It started with a whisper _

_And that was when I kissed her _

_And then she made my lips hurt"_

_-Everybody Talks: Neon Trees_

* * *

><p>"You might have everyone else here buying your ... transformation, but you and I both know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. So let me tell you something, right now. You make one step backward, one slip-up, give me one reason to think you might hurt Aang, and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore. Because I'll make sure your destiny ends ... right then and there. Permanently." The words flew through the air and they lingered; reminding me of their permanence and my inability to take them back. Why would I want to, I had meant all of it, hadn't I? His face was hovering inches away from mine, and I noticed the closeness, but I didn't care. I was not going to back down. For a moment, we just stood there, my finger still pressed into his chest, and his golden eyes locked on my blue ones.<p>

I was thoroughly freaked out. She was glaring daggers at me. If looks could kill, I should have died about five minutes ago. She was so close, too close if you ask me. Why couldn't she just leave and take her raging female hormones with her? I got it, don't mess with Aang blah blah blah. OK, if I wanted to kill him in his sleep I would have by now. Couldn't she see I was trying to be good? Well, she was doing a heck of a job of making it hard. She needed to back off, but she just stood there like the bumbling water tribe peasant she was. I was there to train Aang, not deal with some water tribe girl with a grudge.

How dare he try and stare me down? I was the angry one here, he was supposed to cower and politely agree to MY demands. I'm not the bad guy! He's the one who chased us halfway around the world! Well, what should I have expected from the Prince of the Firenation? Hmph, if he didn't understand me yelling, maybe he could comprehend a more gentle approach. I leaned up to his ear and in the most motherly voice I could muster whispered "Mess with Aang and you mess with me."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. First she was yelling at me, and now she was whispering in my ear? She's crazy, I don't know how the Avatar has put up with her for so long. How dare she whisper to me like I was a child, a child! I'M ZUKO, FOR AGNI'S SAKE. I'm no boy to coddled and mothered! Wow, now she's smirking at me. I'll show her! I leaned in and moved my face less than a centimeter away from hers. I heard her shocked gasp, which was just what I wanted. I remembered my uncle telling me, "Make your opponent uncomfortable, unsettle them, and you have already won." Based off her reaction, I had definitely won. But why wasn't she drawing away from me and leaving? I felt bile rise in my throat, so I started to inch away.

His lips were so close. Every hesitant breath drew me closer. As I moved forward, I noticed he was starting to back away. NO! Not now, not after all this. He couldn't just back away. I don't know what came over me, but before he could move any further, I stepped up and pressed my lips against his. They were so warm. My felt a shiver race down my body and I realized I wanted something more. I craved something more. I lifted my hand to touch his scar. I don't know what I was expecting or why I did it, but it just felt like the right thing to do. I wanted him to kiss me back; I needed him to kiss me back. But my thoughts drifted over to who I was kissing. I hated this guy, what was I doing? I opened my eyes to see him staring, and I noticed he hadn't moved an inch.

She kissed me, that was definitely not supposed to happen. For a moment I just stood there in shock of what was occurring. But while our lips were still entwined, she placed a hand on my scar. That just about did me in, I was melting. I mean you know guys don't melt, especially not firebenders, but I was uhh becoming more accepting of her advances? All of a sudden, I thought of Mai, the girl who gave up her freedom for me. I couldn't do this to her. I broke whatever it was, and I backed away. I couldn't meet her piercing eyes, so I didn't. I just stood there waiting for her to leave. My head was screaming LEAVE, but my body was saying something totally different. STUPID HORMONES. Zuko, you have a girlfriend, remember? And remember I did. I looked back up to see her staring at the floor. I sighed, "Katara, you need to leave."

When I heard those words, tears welled in my eyes, but I couldn't let him see me cry. I burst through the door and I ran. Away from him, away from feelings I didn't even know I had. Why did I do that. GAHH , I'm so stupid. Who kisses their sworn enemy? Certainly not Master Waterbender Katara of the Southern Watertribe. So I ran, I ran until I reached something comfortable, something I knew couldn't hurt me the way he had. When I made it to the fountain, the only audible word I could say was "Aang," before I burst into tears in his arms. He didn't know why. I wouldn't tell him. I wanted to gag, I had been so stupid. Why was I crying? I don't know. Even with Aang's arms wrapped around me, I felt so alone.

I got what I wanted. She'd gone. Then, why did I feel so empty?

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Hey guys! Please Review! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter!<p> 


	2. Blame

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.

**Author's Note 1**: Take a chapter. Read it. Enjoy it. Love it. Adopt it. Raise it as your own.

**Chapter 2: Blame**

"_Blame it on the night, don't blame it on me!" _

_-Blame: Calvin Harris_

* * *

><p>I rose with the Sun. The sheer possibility of last night even being real made my stomach churn. Those eyes.….her eyes. But I can't afford to think that way. No one was awake. Good, that gives me a chance to meditate. Breath in. Breath out. It's not working. I'm trying to be calm, but my mind is racing…racing back to that unexpected kiss. No, Zuko. Mai is waiting for you. She cares about you. Katara hates you.<p>

* * *

><p>I don't hate him. Try as I might, I can't bring myself to hate that jerk. Ughhhhhhhhhh. After I cried buckets onto Aang's shoulder, he and I went our separate ways. He offered to take me back to my room, but I declined. I sat staring into the darkness as he walked inside. The moon was full last night, I supposed that was the cause of my restlessness. I laid upon the mossy, wet ground staring at the moon, praying for Yue's guidance. It didn't take long for beams of light to begin peeking over the horizon. And slowly the moon, my only confidant, began to disappear.<p>

I lay there for a while, that is before I was awakened by the light of day. I got up and began walking back towards camp. And what do I see on my way back? A calmed, meditating Zuko! How dare he? How is he out here, the poster boy for serenity, while I can't even sleep?

"Who the heck do you think you are?!" I yelled, as I stomped towards him. His good eye flashed open in shock for just a second, and then it was back to its eerie calm.

"I don't think that concerns you Katara."

"Oh Yeah? You're out here doing heaven knows what and that's none of my concern!?"

"Oh come on Katara, you and I both know you're just mad because I rejected you last night. Besides, I was only meditating."

Did he really just say that? I had tried to forget last night. The moon was full. Yupp, I blame the moon. But that's an awful excuse…Why did I do it in the first place? How can I answer him if I don't know the answer myself? Ugh, he's smirking.

"You idiot! You couldn't reject me if I didn't actually want to kiss you in the first place!"

"Oh yeah, then why'd you do it?"

Darn it. He got me there. I was… I did it because I was uhhh. GOT IT! "I did it because I was practicing" I said with a smirk. It was his turn to be confused.

"For what?" he replied.

Uhm. For uh…Jet is dead. I couldn't bring myself to say Haru. Although, it made me kind of sick there was one option left. "For Aang. Who else?" I replied. Yue, please let him believe this.

"Really? You and Aang? Isn't he like 12 years old?"

"He's 13, I'll have you know! And yeah, me and Aang have liked each other for a long time. We're basically in a relationship right now." I said. There. Ha. I've won. Now there's nothing else he could say.

"We are?" I heard from behind me. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. I turn around to see Aang grinning from ear to ear. What did I get myself into now?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 2: <strong>Hey guys! I would love to hear your opinions on which direction I should take the story in. Are the chapters too short? Is there not enough serious(ness)? Is the OOC(ness) to much? Although, slight OOC(ness) should be expected since it's AU. Please let me know your opinions guys! Thanks!


	3. Jealous

**Dedication:** To Lunachan90, CookiesandOTPs, Nighttail, and k. Thanks for reviewing. :)

**Thought of the Day: **Silence is not an answer.

**Chapter Three: Jealous**

_I don't like the way he's looking at you_  
><em>I'm starting to think you want him too<em>

_-Jealous: Nick Jonas_

* * *

><p><strong>Week One<strong>

* * *

><p>Katara and Aang? It was ludicrous. It made absolutely no sense. Did she just have a thing for pre-pubescent, short, bald guys? Ugh. The thought of them…together? I never knew the feeling of repulsion could be so strong.<p>

Firebending practice was weird to say the least. Aang could barely concentrate with his new girlfriend hanging around. Did the girl really have to hug him EVERYTIME he got a form right? I mean, my forms are always right….

It seems as if Toph is just as disgusted with this relationship as I am. Is she the only other person around here that hasn't gone completely insane? I expected Sokka to care, but he's too caught up in his own relationship with Suki.

I feel like Katara's going out of her way to throw their relationship in my face. At first, I thought I was being paranoid; but when someone sticks their tongue out at you, like a five year old, when they hug their significant other, you know something's up.

I was on my way to turn in for the night when the last person I wanted to see walks out of my room.

"You! WHAT WERE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?"

"Oh, aren't we agitated tonight?" Katara replied.

"No. Just wondering why a certain crazed female was in my room."

"I'm going ignore that immature comment. I came to ask you about Aang, he's been-"

"What about Aang?!" I yelled a little too loudly.

She smirked. "Do I detect a hint of jealousy in your voice?"

I scoffed. "Me? Jealous of Aang? You're even crazier than I thought you were."

"Your feelings are perfectly understandable Zuko. You won't be alone forever, maybe one day some desperate girl will have standards just low enough for you."

I took this moment to promptly give her the finger and walk into my room.

I could hear her laughter echoing down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>Week Two<strong>

* * *

><p>Everything was going according to plan. After last night, I knew I had Zuko on the ropes. As I sat holding Aang's hand I couldn't help but reflect back to how this relationship began in the first place.<p>

"_We are?" _

_I said the only thing I could think of saying at the moment. "Aang, I didn't want you to find out like this, but I do like you." I wasn't completely lying, I did kind of like him. He was funny and kind so…why not? But nothing had prepared me for his answer._

"_Katara, that's awesome! I feel the same way about you. So…uhm…will you be my girlfriend?"_

_I looked away from Aang for a moment and saw the look on Zuko's face. Immediately, I knew what my answer had to be. "Of course Aang, I wouldn't have it any other way."_

That was 2 weeks ago. Aang had been everything a good boyfriend should be, not to mention the sight of us together annoyed Zuko to no end. But something didn't feel right. Aang was happy and I was too. I'm just not sure if is this how a relationship is supposed to feel? I always found my mind wandering to other things and people whenever we were together. I felt nothing when we "kissed," if you could call it that. There was no passion, no desire, just the feel of his chapped lips on mine. What got me through these moments was the effect our had on Zuko. He had been moodier than normal, which I didn't even know was possible. He practically ripped Sokka's head off for something as trivial as not collecting enough fire wood. I began to smile at the memory. I realized I was having the time of my life, but it wasn't because of my relationship with Aang.

There were times when I felt guilty, saddened even, because I knew I wasn't with Aang for the right reasons. But I knew it would be worth it in the long run…wouldn't it?

Sokka hadn't even bothered with having any sort of talk with Aang. When I asked him why, he replied "He's a monk Katara, what's he gonna do?" Sokka was right, Aang wouldn't do "anything." Not that I knew what "anything" was. Did I want "anything"? I wanted "something" didn't I?

I was drawn from my thoughts when I heard the sound of approaching footsteps. I knew exactly who it was too; no one else in the group wore noisy firenation boots but a certain arrogant firebender. He really needed a different pair of shoes; I could hear him coming a mile away. I leaned over and kissed Aang, and felt nothing for the billionth time. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and asked "Katara, do you smell smoke?"

We turned around to see Zuko storming off in the direction he came, with a trail of smoke following closely behind.

"Geez Katara, what's his deal?"

I laughed. "I don't know Aang. You know he can be pretty moody sometimes."

"I'll take your word for it. Uhm Katara, I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What is it Aang?"

"I've just….it's just that…I feel that… I feel that this…uh…that we…" He sighed. "I don't think this is gonna work out."

"Aang, what are you- are you breaking up with me?!"

Someone began laughing hysterically from a bush nearby. I knew exactly who it was.

Why did Zuko always get the last laugh?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>: Hey guys! It's been awhile…I know and I apologize for that. My updates have been slow to say the least. I kind of lost inspiration for a while because of the lack of reviews I received, but I thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited the story. You all are awesome!

Yeah, her relationship with Aang was really short. I couldn't bear to write that pairing. Hope my disgust wasn't too evident in my writing.

As always, please leave any comments, suggestions, or questions in the reviews. They really are the fuel that drives this story, so please say something. Till next time!


End file.
